Sueños del tiempo
by Mitsudani
Summary: Trunks tiene extraños sueños y pesadillas. ¿Serán verdad en otras líneas temporales?


Sueños del tiempo 

El día era muy soleado, el viento movía suavemente las flores y el sol se reflejaba en las claras aguas del río.

¿Qué es este lugar? Creo haber estado antes aquí... ¡Claro!¡Es la casa de Goku! Está muy distinta a como la conocía ¿Y qué será esa casa que está al lado?

Golpeó la puerta de esa otra casa desconocida. Nadie atendió, la puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió entrar.

Caminó un poco por el interior y se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde había un portarretrato. Observó la fotografía.

"¡Este es... ¿Gohan?¿Quién es la chica que está a su lado? Parece una boda..."

Luego miró alrededor. Había una biblioteca inmensa.

Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a tres personas bajando por la escalera.

- ¡¿Gohan!

- ¡Hola Trunks!¿Acaso viniste a visitar a nuestra pequeña hija Pan?

La pequeña de apenas 4 años lo saludó.

- ¿¡Tu... tu hija?

- Te ves sorprendido, ya hace mucho tiempo que me casé con Videl.

- ¿¡Te... casaste?

Gohan notó claramente su extraño comportamiento.

- Trunks, si buscas a Goten está entrenando afuera. Tú sabes, tengo bastante trabajo, ser un investigador no es nada sencillo. Pero si quieres quedarte no hay problema, sólo esp...

La voz de Gohan se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Trunks despertó con el sonido de su reloj.

"Sólo fue un sueño..."

Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Era sábado, allí estaba su madre Bulma quien le dijo que se sentara para desayunar.

Su hijo le contó su extraño sueño.

TRUNKS: No sé por qué pero siento que tal vez en la línea de tiempo a la que yo viajé para darle la medicina a Goku mi sueño es verdad...

BULMA: Eso si suena raro. Si estás tan intrigado podrías viajar a esa época y averiguarlo.

TRUNKS: No. Hacer eso me haría sentir triste otra vez.

BULMA: ¿Pero por qué?

TRUNKS: Tú no has visto esa línea de tiempo, todos están bien ahí, hasta #18 tuvo una hija con Krilyn ¿puedes creerlo? Y nosotros... a ti sólo te queda tu hijo, a mi sólo me queda mi madre y a los dos sólo nos queda la Corporación Cápsula...

Hubo un gran silencio.

El resto del día fue normal... hasta que llegó la noche.

Otro extraño sueño rondaba la mente inconsciente de Trunks:

Él entraba a su casa y se encontraba con una muchacha extremadamente parecida a su madre de joven. Ella le habló.

- Trunks ¿me acompañas al centro comercial?

- ¡¿Nani!

Luego apareció Bulma.

- ¡Vamos Trunks! Por una vez en la vida acompaña a tu hermana Bra ¿O quieres que haya problemas otra vez?

- ¿Hermana?

Cerca de ahí pasó Vegeta.

- Hmmp, ya déjalo, el centro comercial no es para Saiyajins.

Bra tomó la mano de Trunks y comenzó a darle tirones.

- Vamos hermanito, por favor ¿si?

Mientras la joven continuaba diciendo cosas por el estilo, Trunks despertó. Estaba desorientado.

Esos sueños, sus sueños ¿serían verdad en aquella línea de tiempo a donde había viajado?

A la mañana siguiente volvió a contárselo a su madre.

BULMA: ¿Otra hija mía? Ja, ja, suena muy raro.

TRUNKS: Sí, pero ¿y si es verdad en la otra línea temporal?

BULMA: Pues... nunca lo sabremos. La única forma es viajar a esa época en la máquina del tiempo, pero dijiste que no querías. Mejor olvídalo, son sólo sueños. Tú sabes, algunos no tienen sentido. Olvídalos y ya.

TRUNKS: No es tan sencillo. ¿Cómo pudo mi mente inventar todos esos nombre... y lugares? Yo...

BULMA: Tranquilízate Trunks, ya pasarán, no te preocupes. Recuerda: son sólo sueños.

TRUNKS: ... sí... hubiese sido muy bonito ver a Gohan feliz con su propia familia, él siempre quiso ser un investigador... Tener una hermana también hubiese sido agradable...

Sin embargo esos sueños llenos de misterio continuaron esa misma noche:

Estaba oscuro. Él se encontraba feliz por alguna razón.

¿Derroté a los androides?

Luego estaba a punto de subir a su máquina del tiempo cuando vio acercarse a un espantoso monstruo. Era Cell en su primera fase.

Trunks sacó su espada inmediatamente e intentó atacar. Pero Cell era más poderoso y atrapó su cuello con su cola.

Comenzó a sentir una sensación horrible. Apenas podía respirar. Pensó en Gohan.

¿Acaso... lo veré después de tanto tiempo?

Y en su madre. Su pobre madre que se quedaría completamente sola sin él. Ella, quien ya había sufrido la pérdida de Vegeta, de sus más queridos amigos, de sus padres ¿ahora su hijo?

Luego, lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Y oyó un llanto. Un llanto desconsolado. Era la voz de Bulma.

"¡¡Trunks!¡No me dejes sola por favor!¡¡Trunks!"

Y despertó. Agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Unos instantes después llegó Bulma.

BULMA: Trunks ¿acaso fue otro se esos sueños?

TRUNKS: ...sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

BULMA: Oí tus gritos, más bien debió ser una pesadilla.

Trunks le contó su último sueño.

TRUNKS: Tampoco sé por qué pero estoy convencido de que esto pasó en otra línea temporal. ¡Explícame mamá! ¡Cómo! ¡Por qué!

BULMA: Yo tampoco lo sé Trunks, pero... se me ocurre que tal vez tus sucesivos viajes a través del tiempo hayan influenciado tus sueños y tus pesadillas...

TRUNKS: ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si puedo ver en mis sueños lo que sucede en otras líneas de tiempo?

Trunks recordó su sueño más reciente.

TRUNKS: Entonces... si existe un mundo aún peor que el nuestro.

FIN

Por: Mitsudani / Julio / 2000

Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama


End file.
